horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Upset (IPipeYahHoe song)
Not to be confused with the Drake song of the same name "I'm Upset" is a song by IPipeYahHoe for his upcoming debut studio album Thought Process. It was released on January 5, 2019. Its music video was released on January 13, 2019. Lyrics breath breath Ohhh breath Headphones off Headphones on breathing I'm breathing Huh! Huh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! breath AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! breath I'm screaming Huh! Huh! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! I'm seeing breathing three times in a row Doo doo doo doo doo doo! Gunshots! Rattata Ra Skrr! Skrr! Skrr! That's my call Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! breath I'm upset! breath I'm upset! breath I'm upset! breath NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! breath I'm upset! breath I'm upset! breath I'm upset! breath Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Panting Hey man, name that one, "I'm Upset". Why It Sucks # IPipeYahHoe breathes extremely loudly in the song, which can get annoying very easily. # He also sounds out of breath in most of the song, showing that he has next to no proper breathing techniques. # The single's cover is terrible and is literally just a screenshot of the music video heavily squashed and with cartoonish words poorly Photoshopped over it. # The high-pitched screaming can become ear rape at times. # The song's music video is horrible and consists of IPipeYahHoe recording his song in his room while his producer (played by IPipeYahHoe) watches in disgust as he records the former's singing. # Pointless lyrics that consists mostly of spoken sound effects and actions # Due to how obscure and horrible the song is, it has no lyrics available. As a result, the lyrics that are shown above are just guesstimates by this article's creator. # Not helping with WIS #7 is the fact that every time this song is Googled, it'd show the results for the Drake song of the same name instead. # If you listen really carefully, some parts of the instrumentals actually sound eerily similar to Never Be Like You by Flume featuring Kai (the Canadian singer, not the EXO member). This can make this song a ripoff of a good song. # The music video also uses a fake WorldStarHipHop.com watermark as clickbait in an attempt to lure WSHH fans into viewing it. # Lil Mosquito Disease made a horrible remix of the song. Redeeming Qualities # The song was intentionally bad. However that doesn't save the song due to how bad it is. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with bad production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Short Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that are not available on lyric websites Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:IPipeYahHoe Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Annoying Songs